The present invention generally concerns a method for the computer-aided mapping of geographically referenced measurements, in particular agricultural yield quantities, which have been collected in one plot or field along tracks or paths, with a lifting apparatus, e.g. a harvesting apparatus, in association with individual measuring positions. Generally the plot boundary path is approximated by measuring the positions and then allocating the collected measurements to junctions of a coordinate grid proportionately as representative quantities.
As is known in the art, area-related measurement data to be mapped on land which is assigned to the coordinates of individual measuring positions, are in each case collected for one field or plot of land. From this collection, and with the assistance of computer software, a map displaying the distribution of the geographically referenced measurements is produced. An imaginary X-Y coordinate grid is plotted over the area to be mapped and matching representative quantities are assigned to the grid junctions from the measurement data of the adjacent measuring positions. For this purpose, various methods are employed individually or in combination such as averaging, weighted averaging, interpolation or extrapolations or a geostatic method such as the Kriging Method. Proper use of these methods requires the plot boundaries to be known, in each case, to the extent that it is evident whether the individual grid junctions belong to the plot or to an external region. The paths of the plot boundaries may be input into the computer, for example, by being drawn in by hand with a graphic input device. This is a particularly time consuming and frustrating task with large plots. To reduce the required effort, frequently there is recourse to data on paths of the plot boundaries which have already been stored in a data bank. However, the data bank must be updated insofar as agrarian changes have been made to the plot boundaries, e.g. owing to cultivation difficulties such as the impossibility of driving over the ground during tillage or inadequate yield capacity. This too requires great factual and local knowledge of the collecting and inputing cartographer.
In addition, known methods of computer-aided mapping of area-related measurement data is carried out without separate entry of the path of a plot boundary, but rather by approximation thereof via enveloping methods. However, this methodology has resulted in considerable inaccuracies occurring in the outer boundary path. Furthermore, inner boundary paths in regions that cannot be collected are not considered.
It is an object of the invention to provide substantially more accurate and complete determination of the plot boundary paths.